Aqua et Nix – Two Immortal Souls
by Sadie Breezy-Winchester
Summary: The 1st time they met, Percy was a 7 year-old friendless and lonely boy. When they saw each other again, Percy was 14; he had grown and he was no longer lonely, their encounter awkward and bitter. On their 3rd encounter, it was Percy's 18th birthday – he had just been turned immortal. Jack was overjoyed to see him. Percy, however, was not. [COMPLETE!] [SEQUEL: TO LIVE AND LET GO.]
1. Chapter 1

**Aqua et Nix – ****_Two Immortal Souls_**

The first time they met, Percy was a seven year-old friendless and lonely boy. When they saw each other again, it had been eight years later – Percy was no longer a child; he had grown and he was no longer lonely. Their third encounter was awkward and bitter; it was Percy's eighteenth birthday – he had just been turned immortal. Jack was overjoyed. Percy, however, was not.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Rise of the Guardians. I also don't own anything else that seems familiar.

Three-shot.

* * *

**one.**

When the two boys first met, he was only seven years old. He was visiting his mother for Winter Break. The snow was thumping against his window harshly, yet it was still beautiful. It covered the streets of Manhattan, and it adorned the skyscrapers nicely; like giant popsicles.

Jack hadn't been expecting for the boy to see him, he was after all, invisible. Yet, the boy had called his name and attempted to throw one of his action figures at him for sneaking into his apartment while his mother was sleeping.

"Hey!" Jack yelled, barely dodging another toy that was thrown at him. "Hey, kid! Calm down!"

The boy didn't obey, instead, he threw toys at a faster pace, and Jack was frankly surprised (and relieved) that his mother hadn't woken up.

"Kid, stop it! I mean, I'm glad that –"He dodged another toy and winced when it thumped loudly against the wall. "I'm glad that you can see me, but _please _stop attacking me with your demonic little toys!"

The kid stopped hurling toys at him and blinked. "What do you mean 'you can see me'?" He demanded and held another toy in front of him, preparing to throw it at the snowy-haired older boy.

Jack removed the hands that had been shielding his face and smiled nervously while eying the toys around him warily. "I mean, _no one _has been able to see me for almost three hundred years!"

"Who are you?" the green-eyed kid asked suspiciously.

"Jack Frost."

"Like… Johnny Test Jack Frost?"

"What? Who even _likes _tests?"

"It's a cartoon, dummy."

The Winter Spirit glared at the little boy and huffed. "Oh…_that _show. I am _not _evil. I am not made out of ice and I do not have an annoying voice."

The kid rolled his eyes. "You sound like a girl."

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused."

"Well, aren't you a sassy seven year old boy?"

"I don't know, am I?"

Jack crossed his arms. "Stop being a smarty-pants. _Anyways,_what's your name, kid?"

"Percy Jackson."

"Odd name."

"My mommy named me after the Greek hero, Perseus."

Jack nodded. "Alright, so the reason you can see me…it's because you believe in me."

"Of course I do!" Percy said enthusiastically, his lively eyes shining. "My momma tells me all sorts of stories about you, Santa, the Easter Bunny, and Tooth Fairy!"

"Does she?" Jack asked with revulsion at the mention of the Easter Bunny. Percy nodded quickly. "But you're my favorite! I love snow, because snow is made out of water, just frozen. I love water!"

"That's good." Jack said in an appreciative voice. "Snow is good. Want to see something cool?"

Percy beamed and nodded keenly. He watched as Jack pointed his staff at the window and little frost patters began to form, then, the white-haired boy pressed his index finger against the icy glass. "What's your favorite animal, Percy?"

"Horse! Or fish! Or…or-or…uh, shark! Wait, uh –"

Jack chuckled and shook his head. He began to drag his finger across the glass and draw a horse, a fish, and a shark. He blew on them and grinned when they unattached themselves from the window and began to float above the little boy's head. Percy watched in awe and reached to touch the ice-horse. His fingertips brushed against the ice and his smile broadened.

"This is wicked!"

Jack smiled smugly. "I know."

"Can _I _show you something?"

Jack raised a dark eyebrow and nodded silently. The green-eyed boy walked towards his bathroom and gestured for the Winter Spirit to follow him – he did. Percy closed his eyes and breathed in while Jack watched in interest. Percy raised his hands slowly and Jack watched in shock as animals made out of water hovered above both of their heads. Percy opened his eyes and smiled at Jack.

"I-I…I don't know how I do that. I just do. I feel this funny tug in my gut and the water obeys me…the sea animals talk to me." Percy whispered as if he was afraid. He refused to meet Jack's gaze.

"I don't show it to anyone because they'll call me a freak even more."

"More?"

"The other kids bully me because I have dys-dysle-…I have trouble reading."

Jack nodded. "Dyslexia."

The moon shone brighter and the two boys heard light footsteps heading towards them. "I have to go, Percy."

"But…you're the only friend I have ever had." Percy said with a heartbroken expression on his face. Jack frowned. "I'll come back, soon."

"You promise?"

The footsteps were getting nearer. _"Percy?"_

"I promise." Jack Frost said and jumped out the bathroom window, his ice figures disappearing along with him.

Percy let his hands drop and the water vaporized. "Percy, what are you doing awake?"

"Mom, hi. Nothing, I just needed to go potty."

His mother nodded. "Go to sleep before Gabe wakes up."


	2. Chapter 2

**|| Aqua et Nix - Two Immortal Souls ||  
**_The Second Encounter _

**two. **

[This is is AUish... Battle of the Labyrinth, by the way]

Jack hadn't kept his promise. He never returned, but Percy didn't mind. He figured it had just been an odd childhood dream - like the ones he often had, yet deep inside, he still longed for the snowy-haired boy to return. He shook his head.

"You just _had _to blow up another school, didn't you?"

He turned his head to glare at his blonde best friend. "Shut up, Annabeth."

The daughter of Athena sighed in frustration and rolled her eyes while running a hand through her honey-blonde curls. "Seaweed Brain!"

Percy Jackson held his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry, okay? I couldn't help it! Those stupid moster-girls started it! They called me a fish... do I _look _like a fish to you?", he asked, pointing at his face while Annabeth snorted and tried (unsuccessfully, may I add) to hold her laughter.

"No, Seaweed Brain, you look like a normal teenage boy", she told him while patting his shoulder in fake-comfort. "Thank you!", he yelled to the heavens.

"Anyways," Annabeth changed her tone to casual. "Who was that mortal?"

Percy stared at her. "Rachel... we met, uh, at Hoover Dam."

"Really? She was kind of cute..."

"I... I haven't really thought about it."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Liar," she told him while crossing her arms. Her gray eyes were searching his face for comfirmation, but she couldn't find any. She uncrossed her arms and sighed in defeat. "Look, we already missed our movie, so I'm just going to head home, alright? I'll see you in a couple of days at camp."

Percy nodded and shoved his hands in his pants' pockets awkwardly. "Well, bye", he told her and watched her as she walked away. He made his way towards his own apartment; halfway there, it started to snow.

"What the Hades...", he muttered and stared at the sky. He just shrugged and assumed that the god or goddess of the snow was just in a bad mood or playing a prank on the god of summer, if there was one.

He stopped in front of his building and allowed the snow to shower him, feeling comfort. An image of a boy with white hair flashed in his mind, but then it vaporized from his brain. He closed his eyes and leaned against a lamp post and crossed his arms, enjoying the loud noises of New York, the city that never sleeps.

A snowball hit his face, interrupting his peace. His eyes snapped open, and he looked around, glaring at thin air, and then reached down for some snow, to hit the attacker. He heard laughter from behind him, and he turned and threw the snowball aimlessly.

"HA! Take that!"

The attacker wiped the snow from his hair and blinked. The lights of New York made his icy blue eyes shine and his pale skin to glow.

"You... can see me?"

Percy frowned in confusion. "Yeah...?"

"But, you're too old!"

"Excuse you", the demigod said, offended. "I am fourteen, thank you."

The boy with the white hair choked on the air as he took in the appearance of the younger male. "Percy?"

Percy's hand inched towards his pocket and his fingers wrapped around his cold pen, ready to whip it out and slay whichever monster this 'guy' was. "Yes, who is speaking?"

The one with the light hair chuckled. "You don't remember me, Percy? Jack Frost, sound familiar?"

Percy scrunched up his nose and furrowed his eyebrows as he racked his brain for a memory of this 'Jack Frost'. On the other hand, Jack frowned.

"Yeah, I think so... you broke your promise", Percy said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, and making sure to avoid the immortal's gaze.

"I'm sorry! It's just that... there was this big battle with Pitch Black, the Boogey man, and then I became a Guardian!" Jack's tone went from regretful to happy.

Percy forced a smile on his face. "That's great. I'm assuming that you have more believers now?" he asked casually. Jack nodded eagerly. "My first believer! His name is Jamie, Jamie Bennett."

Percy's eyes turned a darker shade of green. He chuckled bitterly and stared at the excited Guardian. "First believer, huh?"

Jack nodded, not noticing the angry aura around the half-blood. "But, what about you? How's your life been these past years?"

Percy muttered something under his breath, which to Jack sounded like a completely different language. "It's been okay. I have made some friends, and I got to this camp now. It's fun, really", Percy said, trying to sound cheerful. Every time he talked about Camp Half-Blood, his spirits always lifted, even though their time of war was getting near, but this time, Percy admitted to himself (although reluctantly), that he was _jealous. _Jack did not consider _him _his first believer; now it was some Jamie kid. That kind of hurt.

"Oh, really?" Jack asked, leaning against his staff and grinning at the ebony-haired boy. "What kind of Camp?"

"Summer camp", Percy snapped.

Jack ignored his tone. "I know, but I mean, what do you do in that camp?"

"..." Percy hesitated. "Just, stuff. It's for people like me. You kind of have to be part of our family to be allowed in."

"Big family, huh?"

Percy chuckled internally. "You could say that."

"Look, I have to go. My mom must be worried since I was supposed to come back an hour ago. See you in a couple of years, Jack. Have fun with your first believer." Percy said the last part in a cold tone, and didn't leave any room for further argument. Immediately, he stomped inside the apartment building, leaving a confused Jack Frost behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**|| Aqua et Nix - Two Immortal Souls ||  
**_The Third Encounter _

**A/N**: I was supposed to update yesterday, but the library was closed, sorry.

**three. **

[Percy's 18th birthday, after the war with Gaea]

Jack Frost had worry lines on his face. Ridiculous, right? The Guardian of Fun being worried instead of having that carefree attitude that he always had? Yeah, it's true; don't scream in panic or check to see if this is a parallel universe because it is not.

Jack Frost, along with the rest of the Guardians, was worried for the sake of the Earth. Lately, there had been freak storms all over the country, worse than those that had occurred only two years previously in New York.

Jack closed his eyes and allowed the Wind to take him to wherever she pleased - he trusted her, being his only companion since his resurrection.

There was a burst of hot wind and he crashed against the side of a building. So much for trusting; thanks Wind.

He peeled his eyes open and smiled when he saw that he had literally bumped into the Empire State building; maybe Wind had wanted him to visit Percy Jackson, the kid whom he had met when he was only seven and friendless, but the smile that had inhabited Jack's lips fades when he recalled their second encounter. It had been so awkward and he could remember the undertone of bitterness in the green-eyed boy's voice, so thick and hateful towards him, how there were bags under his eyes and scars all over his body, and how the boy had carried himself with confidence (which was always good), but he also had the stance of a warrior, as if he was prepared to fight anyone whom seemed a threat.

What could possibly make a child so cautious and resentful?

Jack didn't have the time to ask back then, when the kid was only fourteen. Now, four years had passed, and he was sure that the kid was now eighteen, or about to turn eighteen.

The Winter Spirit blinked, noticing for the first time that the top of the Empire State building was lit blue.

There was the slamming of double doors and angry stomps, followed by low and furious cursing. Jack turned to watch the man whom had burst out of the Empire State Building angrily and almost did a double take when he noticed the familiar features, the familiar aura, and those green eyes that were so unforgettable.

The boy - well, now a man, - was taller and had a strong and tall frame with bronze skin. His hair brushed down to his eyebrows, barely covering his green eyes. Yet, he seemed more _powerful. _He had that aura surrounding him that Jack only noticed around other spirits.

"Percy?" He yelled out unsurely, over the loud noises of the never-ending New York traffic. Percy didn't appear to hear him, or simply chose to ignore the voice that was calling his name, for he kept walking away angrily, not turning back once.

Jack flew behind the boy, following him in wonder. He was determined to find out what was the cause of Percy's distress.

"Percy?" he called again, this time in his ear. Percy didn't even turn, and Jack could feel his heart breaking like the thin ice he had once skated on, he was no longer a believer. He should've known... he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up, he shouldn't have -

"Leave me alone, Apollo", he grumbled and pushed his cold face away. Percy stopped dead on his tracks once he felt the cool skin of whom he had touched. Slowly, he turned to face Jack's hopeful face. "You're not Apollo", he blurted out, furrowing his dark eyebrows in deep thought. "Although... you _do _look familiar. Sorry, have we met before?"

Jack frowned. "You don't remember me, Percy?" The immortal winter spirit was now standing in front of the tall man, the man who was taller than he by half a head, so he had to look up.

Percy studied the pale boy with wintry hair. "Hm... Long stick, white hair, cold skin, I'd say Edward Cullen, but by what Aphrodite has told me, he's none of the above," Percy said in a joking manner. Jack wasn't impressed - which was strange (who was this Edward Cullen the boy spoke of?).

"Jack Frost, Winter Spirit", he said dully.

Percy's joking smile faded slowly and a scowl appeared on his face, but it was gone as soon as it came, replaced by a fake smile that Jack could easily see through. "Yes, Jack Frost. Seven and fourteen, right?"

Jack nodded unsurely.

"How's your first believer, Jack?" he asked a little bit too roughly for Jack's liking, but he answered the question nonetheless. "Good, he still believes in me, even though he's fourteen now; amazing, huh?"

Percy gritted his teeth and resisted the urge to point of that _he _believed when he was fourteen, but he bit back the rude comments that were running through his mind. "Yeah, pretty damn amazing, Jack. Good job, want a cookie?" he asked aggressively, and within a second, a chocolate chip cookie appeared in his hand.

Jack gaped at it.

"H-How did you? How? Whaa-?"

Percy smirked. "Immortal Olympian Deity. God of heroes, quests, weapons - which Ares wasn't too pleased about -, loyalty, friendship, minor god of the Sea, etcetera, etcetera. The list is too long; don't want to go in detail."

"Whaaa..."

"Yeah, the reason why I have so many elements is because this was my 'reward' for being the one to kill Gaea. Damn, Mother Nature is a bitch, let me tell you", Percy grumbled the last part, and Jack was at loss for words.

There were so many questions running through Jack's mind. Gods? Olympian? Quests? Ares? What the fudge was all this? But he only voiced one: "Did you say _immortal_?"

Percy nodded and handed the cookie to Jack, who took it while watching Percy with happiness. "You and I can be together forever! Spread fun throughout the world. Imagine, my first believer and -"

Percy rudely interrupted the excited winter spirit. "I thought _Jamie _was your first believer", he spat out. Jack cringed and realization dawned upon him. "I-I, Percy, look, I'm sorry. I was just so excited and I, I-"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Look, I have godly duties to attend. I have to get to one of my domains for the burning of the shrouds to honor those who fell in the Giant War with my friends", Percy explained impatiently and checked his watch. "I'm already running late. See you around, Jack."

With that, Percy took off in a run, and a flash later, he disappeared, the New Yorkers not even batting an eye. Jack was left behind, crestfallen.

Percy Jackson, that seven year old friendless little kid, Percy Jackson, that bitter and awkward fourteen-year-old teenager... he had grown up. He had duties, he... had other friends.

Jack's head hung down and he felt tears build up in his eyes. He told himself that he deserved it, he knew he did. It was Karma, coming back to bite him for abandoning seven year old Percy when he had pleaded him not to because he had never had a friend before. Now, that same kid had plenty of friends and left Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun all alone, just like he had left him.

Despite the fact that the two were immortal, almost alike, _Water and Ice, _Two Immortal Souls, and Jack had never felt more alone than he did now, even though he had plenty of believers who were growing up too fast and the always-busy Guardians.

Maybe he was destined to be alone for eternity.

**... End of Chapter ... **

**Author's note: **Hm, that was depressing. Pardon me, but I've been told that angst is really my thing. So, that was the final chapter, the end. This was just a three shot, as it is stated in the summary.

Hey, so I really enjoyed writing this story. I mean, at first, I didn't expect this much positive feedback from you guys! I mean, I love the reviews and the favorites and follows! They made me feel amazing and I can't thank you guys enough!

So, if you guys truly enjoyed this story as much as I did, **do you think I should write another Percy Jackson/ Rise of the Guardians crossover? **Should it be a multi-chaptered fic or just a one-shot? Should it be slash, or just friendship? I have a couple of plots in mind, and I'd love to hear your opinions.

**Do you think that maybe if we can get this fic to 50 reviews, that I'll post the crossover, **_**if **_**you guys want one? **

PLEASE get this story to 50 reviews, as it would make my week! :) Better yet, GET IT TO 60 OR 70 REVIEWS? Too much? Okay, 50 are fine. Thanks for reading and sticking with me.

**-Sadie. **


	4. BY POPULAR DEMAND, A SEQUEL

The sequel has been uploaded!

**To Live and Let Go **

**Summary: **Sequel to 'Aqua et Nix - Two Immortal Souls'; Pitch is back, more sinister and powerful than before, his Nightmares tormenting the humans. The Man in the Moon, out of options, decides to recruit Percy Jackson, the newly turned Olympian, to assist the Guardians. Will Percy be able to let go of his resentment for Jack, or will his hatred cause him to join Pitch?

[By popular demand, the awaited sequel. Also, no slash.]

**Rated: **T - there will be suggestions, a lot of action, death, angst, blood, you know. This will be much darker with constant flashbacks from Percy of the Giant War and with the war at hand. Just a warning.

Thank you for all of the reviews, guys! :) This was supposed to be uploaded yesterday, but I lost the file, and it was fifteen thousand words long, and I was so mad, so I only wrote three thousand for this... I was tired, too. Can you blame me, with all this testing? I just got back from taking my biology test, too!

Anyways, go read the sequel.


End file.
